The Forgotten Child
by Elephant66
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger is the forgotten child of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. At the height of the Second Wizarding War Mr. and Mrs. Granger became Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Now Hermione Jean Granger was on a hunt for her parents to restore their memories and bring back her family. But she also brought along a special someone.


**The Forgotten Child**

By Elephant66

Hello readers! This is a Harry/Hermione story taking place after the war. This is the story of Hermione tracking down her parents that are in Australia. By the way the Harry Potter series belong to great JK Rowling. I take no credit for her characters. I am just someone who likes Harry Potter and writing. Also this story is for the Houses Competition forum. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

(This section is for the Houses Competition forum)

House: Hufflepuff

Category: Themed

Prompt: The Forgotten Child

Word count: 1,211 words

Now on to the story!

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger is the forgotten child of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. At the height of the Second Wizarding War Mr. and Mrs. Granger became Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Now Hermione Jean Granger was on a hunt for her parents to restore their memories and bring back her family. But she also brought along a special someone.

* * *

"Come on, Harry. Are you ready?"

"Yes Hermione. I've never been on an airplane before."

"Me either." A bushy haired woman said with a laugh in her voice. Two people, one man, one woman, stood in the middle of an airport looking lost. "Muggle items. So many muggles." The raven-haired boy commented smiling. "Well, what did you expect?" The bushy haired woman responded, giving him a playful slap on his shoulder. The two were boarded a plane ready to take a flight to Australia.

* * *

Inside the plane the bushy haired woman and the raven-haired boy sat next to each other. "So I suppose you read all about airplanes." Harry said with a light tease in his voice. "Harry! Of course I did." Hermione responded laughing. And before they knew it the plane moved and, they were in the air. Hermione immediately pulled out a book on Australia and started to read. Which left Harry to be lost in his thoughts about a certain bushy-haired friend.

After a long time Harry broke the silence, "Hermione?" Hermione looked up and smiled at him, "yes?"

"Why did you bring me? And not Ron I thought you two were dating."

"Harry, you are my best friend! Yes, Ron and I," she sighed and continued, "are dating. But we needed a break." She paused and looked into his deep green eyes. "I wanted to... spend time with my best friend."

"But Ron is your best friend too."

"Yes. But your friendship is so much more to me than Ron and mine's friendship. Your friendship has brought colour into my life. It's always there even when there seems to be no light. I am the luckiest person alive to be your friend. You are the best thing that has... ever happened to me. And I will go through anything to stay by your side." A silence fell upon them. Before Hermione continued, "Ron.. he doesn't do that. He doesn't make me feel that way. That is why I brought you along. You mean everything to me." By now Hermione had tears slowly sliding down her face. Harry wrapped her arms around her. "You mean everything to me." Hermione repeated, her voice a whisper. "If I-I lost you. I don't how I would carry on." She loved him but yet would never tell him.

* * *

Once they arrived in Australia they went to their hotel and settled in. They arrived near midnight. "Oh!" Hermione gasped. "What, Hermione?" Harry asked walking towards her.

"Uh..." Hermione blushed violently. "Umm... there seems to be only one bed."

"Oh... I'll sleep on the couch." Harry said immediately.

"No Harry! You are to selfless. You deserve the bed."

"But-" Hermione cut him off, "Harry!" Her stern face not willing to back then. "You get the bed." And with the fierce look she gave him, he gave up.

Soon they were in bed and ready to sleep.

"Night, Hermione."

"Good night, Harry." Hermione waved her wand and with a nonverbal spell she turned the lights off.

* * *

"No! No! Not Harry! Harry!" Harry woke suddenly and reached for his glasses and putting them on. He searched for his wand and with a simple lumos he turned the lights on to find Hermione screaming in her sleep. Harry felt a pain in his heart seeing Hermione so hurt, so stressed. He loved her but yet would never tell her. And before he knew what he was doing, he was by her side.

"Hermione. Hermione, I'm here. I'm here." Hermione's never ending honey eyes snapped opened and she pulled him into embrace knocking him over. "Harry!" She breathed, "Harry! I-I thought you were dead." Harry squeezed her tight. "I am right here. I am right here, Hermione." They let go and their eyes connected. Reading each other's eyes. "Um, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Can I- can I?" She didn't need to finish the question before Harry understood and merely nodded. Together they climbed in the bed. Hermione wrapped her arms around him crying into his chest. "Hey Hermione, it's okay. I'm here. I won't leave you... ever."

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to find his face buried in Hermione's familiar bushy hair. "Hermione," Harry whispered. "Good morning, Harry." Hermione's beautiful voice whispered.

"Morning, Hermione. You okay?"

"Yes Harry. I'm glad you are here."

"I'm glad you are here too." Soon the two crawled out of bed and got ready for the day.

"So what are we doing today, Hermione?"

"Planning and maybe searching."

"You always know what you are doing Hermione." Hermione glanced up from many papers and smiled at him.

"They could be anywhere in Australia." Harry said, "I have know idea where to start."

"Well why don't we look for records of the Wilkins." Hermione said intelligently.

Harry smiled sheepishly and said, "you are brilliant, Hermione, like always" Hermione blushed lightly but quickly recovered by hiding her face with a book.

* * *

Soon the day turned into night and Hermione was giving up hope. And she felt tears begin to come and begin to fall. Harry wrapped one arm around her. "What's wrong, Hermione?" Hermione turned and sobbed into his shoulder. "I-I just feel like a forgotten child. I have no parents. I understand what you've been through Harry."

"Hermione. You still have parents. Don't worry, we will find them. I promise we will find them." Soon silence feel upon them. The only noise being their breaths.

Hermione couldn't keep quiet for much longer. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go for a walk? I need fresh air."

"Alright." The two stood up and left the hotel room. Soon they were outside feeling the night chill. The stars were endless above. The two walked in silence. Holding hands not even realizing that is something only couples usually do.

A few minutes later the two headed towards a bench and sat down with their bodies touching. They felt butterflies go uncontrollably crazy when they sat. They sat in silence though, watching the stars twinkle above. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around him. Hermione's honey gaze watched his forest green gaze. Their eyes were connected.

"Harry..." her voice barely audible.

"Hermione..."

"I love you Harry."

"Hermione..." Harry gave her a small smile. And gently caressed her cheek. "I love you too." And with that, their lips met.

* * *

Soon enough with their growing relationship they tracked down Wendell and Monica Wilkins. So when the day came Hermione gave back her parent's their memories. And Wendell and Monica Wilkins became Mr. and Mrs. Granger. And soon enough the Granger family was reuniting. Something Harry would never have until he died. Harry looked away and felt the tears begin.

But before the tears could get far he felt a familiar hand on her shoulder turning him around. Soon enough pulling Harry into their family hug.

* * *

Hermione Granger was no longer a forgotten child thanks to help from someone very special and near to her heart.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story! I hope you liked it! Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Anyways I enjoyed writing this story I think though it may be a bit rushed and moves to fast. Please tell me if you agree with me I would love the help. Thank you! Anyways have a nice day!

-Elephant66


End file.
